After Work Drinks
by RollinsFrostFan
Summary: The crew decides to go to get drinks after work. Liv pleading with Amanda come out so shes not the only female stuck wth the boys. Some drinks and even some karaoke. What could go wrong? Will Rollins be lusting after Liv? RATED M. There will be ROLIVIA SMUT. strong sexual behavior to come. if it offends don't read
1. Friends, Drinks, Karaoke

So after a long day, the SVU Squad decided to go to the bar, get a few drinks, kick back and relax. Maybe some karaoke depending on moods. Detective Amanda Rollins was game to go. She figured what the hell? She wasnt doing anything after work and it definitely beat going home and being bored and alone. Besides the rest of the squad had gotten the lieutenant to go. All the more reason for Amanda to join them. What noone knew was she had a huge crush on the lieutenant. Come on you dont get any hotter than Olivia Benson. Amanda got a lil warm just thinkin bout it.

Fin waved his hand in front of Amanda. "Hey boo, you see something you like?" Amanda smiled, giving a coy response. "Maybe." She kept her eyes on the tall, busty brunette. Fin still trying to get her attention. It was a blessing she had gotten to go home after work and shower. The case they had, the perp was shot millimeters from Amanda's face. She was covered in the blood. Was disgusting, as she was in the hot shower Fin had text her to meet up for a night out. He really wanted to check on her and make sure she was okay. He told her everyone was going including Benson.

Amanda thought as taking her shower what was she going to wear? She really couldnt wear her usual bar get ups as they were how do you politely say 'a tad trashy', but it was what she wore when she wanted to come home with company. She was a bit hot from earlier, so she reached for her toy to take care of her needs. She really wanted a certain someone but for now this would suffice. As she got out the shower, her phone went off. This time it was Benson, **"please tell me you're coming. I got coerced to join the boys for a night out. Dont make me be the only female."** Amanda chuckled as she read her text. 'Oh she was coming alright, but Liv didnt need to know that.' **"Yes Lieutenant. Ill be there. You wont be the only female there. I'm just home getting ready."**

Amanda finished getting ready. She had decided on wearing a short black tank dress and heels. Noone from work had really seen her dressed up, but she figured while goin there for a night out with the crew she could also look around at potential suitors especially if she couldnt get the attention of one in particular. That's right she was all about getting Benson's attention. The thought of her lips on Liv's and their legs tangled together, she scolded herself 'Shit Amanda quit that, you'll never get out of here if you dont.'

Amanda finally headed to the bar. Hoping she looked okay. She really wanted to impress a certain brunette. When she got there, she was the last of her crew to arrive. Olivia caught sight of her walking toward them and gave a look of relief that she didnt have to put up with the guys alone. Olivia was watching the blonde as she made her way to their table. Carisi looked over. "Damn Rollins, you meeting a hot date here?" Amanda chuckled, eyes sparkling "maybe." Liv pushed him gently, "Carisi..." He looked at Liv. "Well Lieu she does look really hot." Amanda smiled and blushed lightly. Her accent coming through when she spoke. "Why thank you Carisi." Liv shook her head at the flirting. Fin had finally come over and joined. "Hey hey Amanda, you finally showed up." Whistling as he looked at her. "Damn girl! You lookin hot tonight." Amanda smiled. "So Fin, you gonna impress us with your musical talents?" He took a sip of his beer. "Nahh boo, you're the one with the voice here. How bout you go wow us?" Manda cocked her head at him and he winked. Thinking to herself she wondered 'does he know?' Manda took a swig of her beer. "Maybe I'll go and show off my talent after I get a shot."

Amanda decided to get brazen and play footsie under the table. She got Liv a few times. When Liv looked over at her Amanda gave the look like "oops sorry". Fin knew Amanda could sing and kept daring her. "Hey Manda, I'll buy you a drink and a shot if you get up there and wow this crowd. She told him she would get up there, that she didnt dress up for nothing, she just had to pick the perfect song. He asked her if she had someone in mind that she was going to think of and she teased him by telling him real women never tell. He just laughed at him. She thought of the perfect song. Might actually tell Liv how she felt. Oh well here goes nothing she thought. She excused herself and went up to the mic and told them what to play. It happened to be "Whatever You Do, Don't" by Shania Twain.

 **Deep in Denialville**  
 **Tryin' a' fight the way I feel**  
 **I go jello when you smile**  
 **I start blushin'-my head rushin'**  
 **If you stand too close to me**  
 **I might melt down from the heat**  
 **If ya' look my way one more time**  
 **I'm gonna go out of my mind**  
 **Whatever you do...**

 **Don't even think about it!**  
 **Don't go and get me started!**  
 **Don't you dare drive me crazy!**  
 **Don't do that to me baby!**

 **You stop me in my tracks**  
 **My heart pumpin' to the max**  
 **I'm such a sucker for your eyes**  
 **They permanently paralyze**  
 **Whatever you do...**

 **Don't even think about it!**  
 **Don't go and get me started!**  
 **Don't you dare drive me crazy!**  
 **Don't do that to me baby!**

 **(Whatever you do, don't do that to me)**  
 **You got my heart under attack**  
 **You give me shivers down my back**  
 **D'ya have to walk the way you do?**  
 **I get weak just watchin' you**  
 **Whatever you do...**

 **Don't even think about it!**  
 **Don't go and get me started!**  
 **Don't you dare drive me crazy!**  
 **Don't do that to me baby!**

 **Don't do that-don't do that**

As she sang, she kept looking at Liv. Since Liv had never heard her sing before she was in complete awe. The way Amanda sounded, and the way she looked, Liv couldnt take her eyes off of the petite blonde. That raspy country voice, the woman could cut a country track if she really wanted to. Fin decided he was going to record the performance. Amanda was really into it, lost in her own lil world so to speak. Yeah the crowd was cheering at her voice and the way she commanded them. Who knew the petite blonde had pipes like this. But while they were fixed on her, Amanda had eyes for only one person in the bar. Sick shit was she didnt even know if Liv was even that way. After she finished she bowed and thanked everyone. She went to sit down. Fin smiled "Well holy shit Rollins. Guess I really do owe you that drink and shot. Whatcha havin partner?" Amanda was looking at Liv thinking 'I want her in my bed, fucking til morning light.' shaking her head as that thought could get her into trouble, fun trouble, but trouble non the less. "Ill take a whiskey on the rocks. For a shot I'll take a kamakaze shot." Carisi looked at her "Hell Rollins, you go right for the hard stuff." Amanda laughed, "No other way to do it. I'm from the south remember?" Carisi laughed. "You are something Rollins." Liv looked at Amanda, "Thats a hell of a voice you got on you." Amanda blushed. "Thanks Liv, you thought I was good here, you should hear me in the shower." Amanda bit her lip after she realized what she said. Thank god Fin came back over to the table with her drink and shot. Amanda smiled, "Thanks partner." He nodded. "I keep my promises Rollins."

After a lil bit and a few more drinks Manda was pretty buzzed. She still knew all what she was doing, she was just feeling really good. She excused herself to the ladies room, feeling the wrath of the booze on her bladder. She was in a few minutes, also trying to gather herself cause the more she looked at Liv, the hotter she got and it wasnt just in her face. Looking at Liv was making her 'hot and wet' so to speak.

Since the boys were in a conversation bout some damn video games that Liv knew nothing about she decided to go see what was keeping Amanda. She had said when she asked Amanda if she was going that she didnt want to be the only female with them, and case in point they proved why with their gamer talk.

She walked to the restroom and found Amanda coming out of the stall. "Hey Manda, you okay?" Amanda turned around to face Liv. "Hey Liv, yeah I'm fine. You didnt have to come check on me." Liv smiled, "Ah it got me away from the boys and their gamer talk. How do you deal with that all day Manda?" Amanda chuckled. "It's not easy, I just tune em out half the time." Liv had moved closer to Amanda for some reason. "So you can sing your ass off. You picked a good song. Can I ask how come it felt like you were singing it to me?" Amanda snickered "Im supposed to make everyone feel that Liv. Called karaoke." Liv nodded "maybe so Rollins, but it sure as hell felt like you were singing to me. Like there was a message to me in those particular lyrics." Amanda couldnt take it anymore and stepped to Liv, taking her lips into hers. Tongue probing Liv to open and let her have access. Liv having a few drinks herself, went along with this. Liv decided to push Rollins gently against the wall. Kissing her hard, Amanda's hands starting to caress down Liv's body. It was getting heated and fast. Hands were caressing everywhere. Kisses getting more and more heated. Manda could feel Livs hands on her bare back and it sent shivers down her spine making her more languid. They kept kissing til Liv broke the kiss. You could see the lusty haze in the blondes blue eyes. Amanda looked confused huskily she asked "Why'd you stop?" Liv looked at her, she had to be the reasonable one. "Amanda we cant do this." Amanda put her hand on Liv's chest, "Why not? We are grown-ups, both of us mature, so why stop?" Liv pushed Amanda back gently. She didnt want to hurt the blonde but she knew this behavior was wrong. "Amanda we just cant." Amanda looked at her, clearly hurt. Feeling like a first class ass she moved away from Liv. "One thing Liv, this was definitly not one sided. You wanted this just as much as I did." Amanda walked out of the restroom. Hurt and humiliation written clear across her face. She went and grabbed her jacket and purse, quickly thanking Fin for her drink and telling them she'd see them next shift.


	2. Dont Tease Me

**OKAY SO THIS IS MAY OR MAY NOT BE THE FINAL CHAPTER IN THIS. HIGHLY SEXUAL, PLEASE TAKE THAT INTO CONSIDERATION UPON READING THIS CHAPTER. RATED M FOR A REASON...SMUT SMUT SMUT**

Amanda walked home. Her phone kept going off texts from Fin asking why she left and if she was okay. She text him back that she was fine and just wanted to go home. He told her okay and that if she needed anything to call and or text him. She told him she would and thanks. She had just gotten home, lighting up a quick cigarette when her phone went off again. She looked down the name flashed across her screen **"Olivia Benson"** oh she was not in the mood for this shit. She really wasnt. She let the phone ring. No message left. Wasnt she humiliated enough in the restroom? The kisses, the touching and then the "oh we cant do this Amanda." that hurt like hell. Not so much her pride but damn she wasnt the only one feeling those emotions, or wants. Liv was too and then she went cold. She took a couple drags off the cigarette and went inside to her apartment. Locking the door, grabbing another beer, she sure didnt need any more alcohol in her system but she didnt care. She knew Fin would be feeling the wrath tomorrow too. She made her way over to the futon to and checked her text. Since she didnt answer the call. Liv text her. **"Amanda are you okay? You didnt answer my call. We need to talk. Get in touch with me asap. Or I'll head over to your place."** 'Or she'll head over here?' ha I'd like to see that, not really she had suffered enough humiliation and rejection tonight from that woman. She text back **"Liv I'm fine. I'm home. You said all you needed to say to me tonight. I'm not stupid. I'll leave you alone. What bothers me is you were all into it, and you pulled away. Don't put it all on me. But leave me be, I dont need any more salt rubbed in my wounds."** She hoped Liv would listen but she doubted it.

She was satisfied when she didnt hear anything back from Liv. Maybe Liv got the hint that she didnt want to be bothered. She was hot and bothered enough as it was. Now she had to find a way to release that or she wasnt going to be sleeping. She changed quickly into a pair of running shorts and a tank top and she went back out to the futon since she wasnt tired yet. She laid out on the futon, her beer on the table. She turned her tv on. She needed some sort of noise, she happened to luck out and find the Knicks vs Hawks replaying. She was upset that Liv had stopped them, shit she could understand not in the restroom, they coulda went somewhere and finished. But 'noo rules abiding Benson had to stop.' She shook her head mentally chastising herself 'for fucks sake Amanda, she doesnt want you. Get over it.' For some odd reason she felt that familiar twinge between her legs. It was begging to be touched. She may have pushed it out of her mind but her body sure didnt. She figured what the hell. If she was going to get to sleep she had to do something. She pulled her tank top up just under her breasts, started touching her stomach softly, grazing her nails around as she did. She started to arch her back and moan. She kept trailing that one hand down, softly touching and caressing. Her hand made it down into her shorts, as she didnt wear panties to bed. She moaned harder as she felt herself graze near her opening. "oh please just touch me Liv." Just after she said that she was bout to slip a digit in and release, she heard a knock on the door. She waited a second to see if they'd knock again. They did. This time the person spoke. "Amanda please open the door, we need to talk." Amanda groaned, softly muttering "son of a bitch, you've got to be kidding me?" She wasnt happy. Twice in one night Liv had stopped her from being pleased. Granted this time she was pleasing herself, but come the fuck on. If she was into men and this happened she'd call her a 'cockblock'. She huffed as she walked to answer the door. When she opened it up she let Liv know just by a look that she wasnt pleased.

Olivia looked at her when she opened the door. Amanda spoke with a dry, curt tone "Yes Olivia, I told you I was fine." Olivia studied the blonde, she could tell she wasnt welcome here and that the blonde was clearly annoyed. Olivia asked if she could come in. Amanda flippantly waved her hand to tell her to come in. Amanda shut the door behind her. "Look Liv, it's late. I dont know why you're here. I've had enough for one night. One can take so much humiliation." Liv asked permission to sit down. Manda told her to go ahead. She looked right at Manda and began to talk. "Look Amanda, I dont know why what happened in the restroom happened. It shouldnt have. You're my subordinate. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." Amanda scowled. She felt Olivia was playing with her and she didnt like that at all. "Look Olivia I said it then, I'll say it again, we are grown ups. What happens behind closed doors and out of the precinct stays out of the precinct. I'm not some lovesick teenager that cant keep her mouth shut. So stop treating me like one." Liv knew she had hurt the blonde, but how was she supposed to react. One minute they are out and Amanda was singing karaoke and the next she was kissing Amanda and getting touchy feely in the rest room.

"Amanda, I'm sorry. I dont know what else I can say or do." Amanda glared at her. Trying to keep her cool but it wasnt working. "Look Liv, I'm growing tired of this goddamn charade. So you can do what we both clearly want and fuck me or you can fuck off and leave and I can finish taking care of myself. So fucking make a choice as my patience is dangerously thin." Liv just looked at her. The blunt honesty in why it took so long to answer the door. "Amanda." Amanda shot another warning glance at Liv. "Olivia, I'm not kidding. I'm not in the mood to be mind fucked. Yes in the mood for a whole other type of fucking but not the mind. Clearly this is what you were not looking for tonight, so please leave." Amanda couldnt take it anymore and she'd be damned if she was going to get rejected again and hurt even more. "Liv please I'm asking you nicely. Dont toy with me. You either felt that heat in the bathroom or you didnt. I cant take it anymore." She turned her back to walk to the door so she could open it and have Liv leave. Liv followed her alright but it wasnt to leave. She grabbed Amanda and pulled her close. "I didnt come over here to leave Rollins." Oh that lit Amanda up even more. She was now pissed off on top of being sexually frustrated which wasnt a good combo. Liv again pulled Amanda closer to her, the feel of Amanda's hot breath and her breasts against her own were now turning her on. Maybe Manda was right and there was something burning between them cause she hadnt felt burning desire like this before. Without warning Olivia took Amanda's lips in her own. Finally getting what she wanted for the time being Amanda went with it, kissing Liv with as much passion as Liv had started with.

Liv continued to take control. Amanda wanted to be fucked, well she was going to get what she wanted. She pushed Amanda back into the kitchen counter. Amanda took her arm and swiped all the stuff on there to move it and hopped up. Still kissing Liv, getting more hot by the minute. Feeling Liv's touches on her, scaling up into her tank top. Liv looked at her rel quick before continuing on to make sure it was okay. To Amanda it was better than okay, she decided to rid herself of the intrusive garment herself by pulling it up over her breasts, over her head, then arms and chucking it. Growling hotly "That better Liv?" Liv nodded, looking and taking in the pale womans pure beauty. "Manda you are fucking gorgeous." Amanda kissed her to shut her up. Liv let her hands roam Amanda's body. She bent down to place a kiss hotly on her breasts causing Amanda to moan and arch herself forward. As Liv was leaving tantilizing kisses along her breasts and suckling on her perky nipples Amanda was trying to pull Liv's shirt off. Took a few tries but Amanda succeeded in getting Liv's shirt off. Holy fuck those glorious breasts, she had to free them from the restraints that Liv had on them. She wanted to taste them, to play with them. She unclasped the bra and pushed it down Liv's arms. Liv was making her way down from Amanda's breast, licking and kissing down her taut belly she had her hand trailing Amanda's silk running shorts, unbeknownst that Amanda had decided to forgo panties cause she had been starting to pleasure herself. Liv dipped her finger just below the band of the shorts. Amanda huskily whimpered. Her core aching to be touched, threatening to spill her juices if her needs werent taken care of soon. Liv feeling the hotness in Amanda looked quickly to make sure again that it was okay to push down this article of clothing. Cloudy, lustfilled eyes and a soft gasp gave Liv her answer. She removed the soft silk barrier she could see soft glistens of wetness as Amanda hoisted herself backup on the counter, her legs so languid she wasnt able to stand on them. Liv took her hand down and trailed along the naked core, letting her fingers tangle gently in the blonde curls. Amanda let out a low needy moan. "Livvvvvvv". Liv kissed Amanda and went back down to where she was. Her hand could feel the intense heat as she teased and trailed her hand along the hot core. She poked her finger in and Amanda nipped at her lips. "Fuck me Liv, you've teased long enough...please..." Liv couldnt deny her any longer. She stuck her finger in and immediately Amanda's clit clamped on her. "MMM yes Liv." Amanda arched her back and let out deep, throaty moans. Liv kissed her way back down Amanda's chest taking the rosy buds in her mouth again as she pumped her finger inside of Amanda. She could feel her teasing had worked. She placed her mouth right on Amanda's clit and began to suck. Amanda's ass came right up off the counter. "Oh my god liv, that feels soo good" Liv held her hands on Amanda's hips and ass, she had to keep Amanda firmly planted so she could give her the ultimate pleasure. Suckling a lil bit more and nibbling that beautiful pink nub she slipped her tongue inside Amanda along with her digit probing. She could feel Amanda getting on her brink. The ripples were starting to come faster and harder. Manda arching her back and tossing her head back in ecstasy. "Cum for me Mandy, let me taste your sweet southern goodness." Liv went back to dual assault combining tongue and digit and nipping to get Amanda to let go. Couple more thrusts and nibbles was all it took. "Ohhhh shittttt yeeeeessssss Lllliiivvvv". Liv tasted the mixture that was Amanda, a bit sweet and a bit salty just like the woman before her. She continued to lap up the juices as aftershocks were hitting Amanda's body after her hard release. Liv held onto Amanda as she made her way back up. "Damn Amanda. You were just..." Amanda was in complete shock over what just happened. Noone, and she meant noone had ever made her body hum like Olivia just did. "Damn me.. Holy shit Liv, what the hell was that. Holy shit I will repay you."

Amanda got feeling back in her legs. She was hoping Liv would accept her offer and stay the night. She needed to repay her, but first she wanted to rest up a few mins and get her strength back, cause Liv pretty much made her legs feel like they were jelly. She mustered a voice, which was husky as all hell but providing what Liv just did to her it was a given. She took Liv's hand and started leading to the bedroom, Liv's shirt and bra were somewhere in the kitchen or dining room area. "So um Liv, would you care to stay tonight and see what else is in store for us? I'm still feening more thats for damn sure. Plus I wanna take my turn on you."

Liv agreed to stay and just as she had rocked Amanda's world, Amanda repaid that favor. Oh how she called out Manda's name in ecstasy as Manda claimed her clit, finger and mouth fucked her in ways she never knew possible. Liv came hard. It didnt take long for Amanda to find her spot and get her to cum, as she was still hot from what she did to Amanda. They cuddled for a lil bit afterward. Amanda speaking as she's laying on Liv's beautiful bare chest. "So where does this leave us? Are we just gonna have fuck nights when we go out to the bar?"


	3. Girls Night Out

Chapter 2: Girls Night Out

The past week at work had been decent. Benson had been more understanding with Rollins. She hadnt given her as much attitude and or grief that she usually did. Amanda was grateful for that. She hated when Liv was bitchy with her. She wasnt stupid, and hated being treated like she didnt know what she was doing. But for now Rollins was content, even more so she was gonna ask Liv if she wanted to hang out like they did last week with the guys, only this time with it being just them, a 'girls night out' sounded good and was definitely warrented since they worked with men. Here goes nothing. She sent a text **"Hey Liv, was thinking we had fun last week with the guys. How bout this week we do 'girls night only'? We can go to the bar, maybe to see some men dance. I for one enjoy the strippers. Let me know.-Amanda"** Liv was on the work phone when she got the notification on her cellphone of a message. She quickly looked at it and smiled. Leave it to Rollins to wanna see strippers. She was game, she figured what the hell? She looked out her blinds and saw Rollins working on paperwork, she kept glancing at her phone to see if Liv answered. She figured she had overstepped her boundaries and Liv wouldnt want to hang with her subordinate one on one. She sent Liv another text **"Nevermind Liv, its okay. I know we arent that great of friends."** Liv shook off her stare. 'Damn she hadnt answered Amanda yet, she had stared off into space.' She picked her phone back up. She opened up Amanda's text again and hit reply **"Sure Amanda, why not. Sounds like it would be fun. A night with a friend with drinks and hot men. What could be better? What time? Will we meet or should I swing by and pick you up?-Liv"** Amanda jumped when her phone buzzed near her. Fin laughed. "Whats the matter Boo? Dont tell me you're jumpy over a phone buzz." Amanda shook her head. "No you ass, I was thinking out something else and my phone buzzing surprised me." He look at her, "Sure Rollins, whatever you say?" He went back to work and Amanda checked her message. She beamed when she saw that Liv was game for going. She replied back **"We can meet there, or I can take a cab to your place? We can meet at my place? Whatever is easiest for you. I know the strippers go on at like 9:30, I'd like to get there round 8 so we get good seats.- Amanda"** Liv looked at her phone as it went off. 'Hmm should she meet Amanda at her house? The bar was closer to her house. Maybe they could walk there, that way if they both wanted to drink neither of them would have to leave their vehicle at the bar. Liv text back once again. Hoping the guys werent getting suspicious of the texting back and forth. She knew Amanda could be extremely secretive so she wasnt worried bout that getting out. **"How bout I meet you at your place. We can walk to the bar and we can walk back. If need be we can take a cab? How does 700 sound? Gives us time to get walk there without being in a rush.-Liv"** Amanda smiled, texting Liv a final time. **"That all sounds good to me. I'll see ya then. Gonna get this mountain of paperwork done. -Amanda** Amanda continued to work on the paperwork. She got the pile down quite a bit before her shift ended. When it was five she jumped up and closed closed her laptop and proceeded to head out. Carisi looked at her, "Damn Rollins got somewhere to be?" Amanda laughed "Im just fried Carisi." Fin then took his turn to bust Rollins chops. "Hey Rollins you seem like someone shot a firecracker up your ass you're so hot to get out of here." Amanda laughed again. "I have been doing paperwork on this case for a week. I'm happy its done and I can get the hell out of here. Night boys. See ya tomorrow." She then made her way out of the precinct. Thinking to herself 'shit, fuck, now what am I gonna wear?'

She got home and took a shower. Trying to decide what to wear. She wanted to look sexy but comfy at the same time. She wouldnt mind the attention of the strippers but at the same time she was only seeking attention from a specific brunette. Oh how she was crushing, especially since they had both pleased each other just a week ago. Shit she still blushed when she looked at her kitchen counter. They way Liv took her and pretty much ravished her. She settled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, her black heeled boots and a white spaghetti strap tank top. She decided to let her hair curl after getting out of the shower. She thought she looked nice, hopefully appealing to a certain someone.

Liv took a shower herself. She got out a lil later, so she was pressed for time. She quickly showered, washed her hair and got out. She didnt want to be late to pick up Amanda. She herself settled on a pair of black slacks and a green dress shirt, she chose her black open toed heels to top it off. She let her hair go natural and straight. She thought she looked nice, for a night out with a friend and some drinks. What she wanted though really, was another night with Rollins. She hadnt been able to stop thinking bout that night, she couldnt get the feel of Amanda's skin under her fingers, the taste of her lips, both top and bottom lips. The woman tasted incredible.

Liv picked up Amanda at 7pm on the dot. Holy shit when she saw her. This damn blonde was gonna be the death of her this evening. "Well damn Amanda. One would think you have a hot date rather than a 'girls night out'." Amanda smiled and blushed. "Nahh Liv, I just wanted to look nice tonight." Feeling self-conscious she looked down "I uh, I can go change." Liv looked at her. 'Dammit why was she looking down? She hadnt offended her had she? Shit fuck, what the hell did she do?' She touched Amanda's hand "Hey you look fine Amanda. I didnt mean for you to second guess yourself. Come on hun, lets go enjoy our 'girls night out'."

They got to the bar, grabbed their drinks and their seats. Amanda was right it got packed and quick. Amanda was happy that Liv had decided to come out and have some fun. She looked at Liv. "I'm glad you decided to come out and have a good time. I honestly wasnt sure if you would considering we've never hung out alone." Liv pat Amanda's hand "Why wouldnt I? I've had fun with the guys and us girls do deserve a night out." Amanda smiled. As they were sitting there in conversation the show was going to get ready to start soon. Amanda hoped like hell they picked her again. They seemed to pick her and have some fun. She needed it. Right now she was tense and nervous. Hoping the alcohol would subside it for now. The show started promptly at 930. Amanda was hilarious when they came out. Liv just watched her. The guys came out dancing doing their routine. They were hot as hell. In the second act, they decided to grab Amanda and pull her up into their routine. Made Liv a bit jealous in the way they were touching her. They were touching her so sexually and so intimate. Amanda seemed to be unfazed, just going along with it. She was having fun. The jealousy twinges that Liv as feeling were just getting stronger and more intense the more the men caressed Amanda's body. 'Fucking hell, thats my body to caress. Not theirs. Oh shit had she actually thought that? She was in more trouble than she thought.' She was actually developing a crush on the petite blonde. After a lil while longer Liv had, had enough. She went up and grabbed Amanda's hand, pulling her to follow her. "Come on Amanda. We are leaving."

After they got outside finally Amanda pulled her arm back, scowling and clearly pissed "What the fuck Liv? Huh? What the fuck was that all about? I was having a good time. You're the one who pulled me out. I thought you wanted to see the strippers." Liv looked at her, scaling her from top to bottom. Manda's nipples were hard, her eyes dilated, a mix between being turned on and the booze. She bet if she reached between her legs that Amanda was wet too. "Amanda, come on that was getting quite um how do I say explicit up there." Amanda closed her eyes, she was annoyed as all hell. "Uh Liv, it's supposed to. For fucks sake it's strippers. It's not meant to be fuckin tame. Lighten the hell up." Liv grabbed her arm again. "So it's okay to behave like that just cause it's a damn show? Come on Amanda, seriously." Amanda was getting really aggravated, not to mention she was a bit turned on from the playful teasing of the strippers. Amanda snarled, "If you're so uncomfortable then go home. I should have known a prude like you wouldnt have any fun." Liv was now getting angry. 'so she thinks I'm a prude huh? I'll show her.' Liv grabbed Amanda's arms, forcing her backwards against the wall, kissing her so hotly that it left both of them breathless. Once Manda got her breath back she spat "Yeah real nice, you kiss me with all that passion and you leave me at the door having to fend for myself. Thanks Liv, much appreciated." Oh Amanda wasnt getting it, not at all. Liv wanted her and she wanted her bad!

Amanda looked at Liv again. "Well shows over. I'm going home. Guess you gotta follow to get your car." Liv wondered 'jesus christ did I really piss her off this much by pulling her away from the strippers?' She walked on the side of Amanda, she kept watching her and how she walked. 'how she wanted to touch her tonight. hear her scream her name. damn Liv you got it bad' she thought. Didnt take them long to get back to Amanda's apartment. Was Liv gonna get angry sex? She kept getting the images of Amanda's breasts and her nipples hard when the men were play seducing her. She was so hot and she was just hot for this blonde. Amanda looked at her. "Well here we are. Thanks for a somewhat good evening." Liv grabbed her hand gently, looking into to those beautiful blue eyes which she finally got Amanda to make eye contact. Liv's voice somewhat husky "Amanda I didnt agree to plans tonight, to just leave you at your door." Amanda whirled on her. "You didnt huh? Well what if I dont want you to come in and stay? What if I want you to go home?" Liv looked at her, "Your words are telling me that, but your body is telling me the opposite." Amanda growled, "yeah well I'm attracted to you, what the fuck did you expect?" Liv kissed her hotly, when she broke the kiss she looked at Amanda "let me come in and lets see what it brings for us." Amanda took a deep breath "why, so you can fucking leave again. I'm tired of the damn games Liv. Either you want me or you dont. You cant play the jealousy games and expect me to be okay with that. I dont like that bullshit." Liv looked in her eyes, "Look can we take this inside. I really dont want the cops called cause we are raising our voices." Amanda shrugged. "Fine. When I ask you to leave, you do it and dont fight me understood?" Liv nodded. Thinking to herself 'oh I wont be leaving.'

Amanda opened her door and let Liv in. She closed locked it. Grabbed a beer from the fridge, figuring she was going to need to keep her buzz going. Liv followed closely behind. She was eyeing up Amanda's backside. Oh this woman was just hot damn. When Amanda laid on the futon Liv at first sat on the floor, turning to kiss Amanda. Since Amanda let her do that she decided to be brave and get on top of Amanda. Kissing her hotly moving from her lips to her ear, the soft spot behind her ear and nibbling just a bit to make Manda arch. She felt Amanda's hardened nipples push against her own breasts. She didnt know who moaned harder her or Amanda. She continued to kiss Amanda's spot behind her ear before kissing and nibbling down her neck, when she got near the collar bone she looked up at Amanda, the blondes blue eyes had now completely clouded over with lust. Before she continued she pushed herself up to where she was nestled right in between Amanda's hot thighs. "So uh, do you still want me to leave?"

Amanda was breathless, her body tingling, Liv was the only one who made her body like this. She sure as hell didnt want Liv to leave. "Mmm Liv, this feels nice." Liv nipped onto her lips. "Au contraire, you feel nice Manda. Let me rephrase that, you feel very nice." Liv took her hand and slowly dragged it up Amanda's thighs, moving to the inner thigh just to brush near Amanda's heat. Amanda gasped "Liv dont you start teasing me, thats not playing nice." Liv kissed her way down Amanda's neck, at the top of her cleavage. "Oh there will be no teasing. Only a promise to worship this body of yours, and I fully intend to follow through with that promise." She gently placed her hand up Amanda's shirt. Amanda's silky skin jumping lightly at the skin to skin touch. Liv running her hand up into Amanda's bra, gently tweaking her nipples, making them strain against the fabric. Amanda began to run her hands under Liv's shirt. Her fingers feeling the tan skin jump at the warm touch of her finger tips. Liv's moan drove Amanda crazy. So crazy infact her hands moved from Amanda's breasts down to her belt, trying to get the thing undone. She growled lightly as the belt was getting on her nerves. Amanda giggled. "here babe want me to help? you seem to be flustered." Amanda quickly undid her belt. She moaned. Liv kissed her hard nipping her lips. She let her hand dip into Amanda's pants, lightly caressing the soft hot skin. Amanda sat up. "Babe, I'm all for this but lets move to a more comfortable spot. My bed." Liv nodded, she was hot and bothered all right but this futon was not the most comfortable place to fuck this beautiful woman underneath her.

Amanda took Liv's hand and guided her to her bedroom. She was gonna play a lil more with Liv. Liv was making Amanda feel pretty but she herself still felt unbeautiful and unattractive. She made Liv sit on her bed. Since she didnt get to see the strip show she was going to improvise and give Liv bit of a strip tease. She put the song "Country Girl (Shake It For Me)" on her phone and started her lil tease. She could see Liv starting to foam at the mouth. Liv wanted this damn blonde and now she was gonna tease her even more. As the song stated "shake it for me" oh she did. Each shake she lost an article of clothing. At one point tossing her shirt at Liv to catch. As the song went on pants were gone too. The last part of the song she was going to get daring but she stopped. She looked at Liv, got embarrassed at her state of undress and ran into the bathroom. Liv was confused. 'why did she stop? did she do something wrong?' She got up, left her shirt un buttoned and went over to the bathroom, knocking on the door "Hey Manda, you okay?" Amanda didnt answer her. The silent tears coming down her cheeks, chastising herself for even attempting a strip tease. 'who the hell did she think she was, she wasnt pretty enough to do a damn strip tease. what a fucking joke.' Liv knocked again, lightly cracking the door and speaking gently "Amanda, whats wrong?" This time Liv could see the tears falling. She opened the door and stood inside. "Amanda what is wrong honey? Do you want me to leave? I'd rather not leave until we get you calmed down. Can you come out and talk to me?" Amanda brushed her tears back. "It's nothing Liv. I'm sorry for this, I'm sorry for tonight, sorry for it all." Liv kneeled down to put her hand on the upset blonde. "Sweetheart, what are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong." Amanda stood up and hugged Liv. "I'm gonna put some clothes back on." Liv hugged her back. She felt she may have done something wrong, she gently touched Manda's chin to get her to look at her. "Sweetie please be honest, did I do something wrong. You were so sure of yourself and we were having fun. Now you're upset and I wanna know why."

Amanda still remained quiet, but she did take Liv's hand and walked out the bathroom back into her room. She had pulled a robe on. Liv gently sat Manda on the bed. "Please talk to me sweetie." Finally Amanda rolled her eyes back to keep fresh tears from falling. "I had no business trying that strip tease shit Liv. None what so ever. I should have never attempted that." Liv cocked her head and looked at Amanda, holding her hand "Why not Amanda? Why shouldnt you have? I was enjoying it. Was a whole new side to Amanda Rollins that only I Liv got to see." Amanda looked at Liv, "because Liv I am unbeautiful. Noone wants to see me parade around naked. Why the hell would they want to? All thats ever been done is fuck and leave." She stood up and paced around her room. She didnt like being vulnerable. Why was she getting like this, why did she care she thought to herself. It was just supposed to be a fuck and that was it. She wasnt one who wanted to be viewed as desireable. Liv thought to herself, 'maybe tonight isnt the best night to be intimate. It didnt seem to be what Amanda needed. She may have wanted it but there was something more that was needed. The more that was needed. She needed to be appreciated not just taken. "Amanda what would like me to do? Do you just want me to stay and hold you? Do you want me to go?" Amanda looked at her. "I have one request. Instead of just having it as a fuck and leave." Liv wrapped her arms around her. "Whats your request sweetheart?"

 **So this story is obviously gonna take on more than 3 chapters. Didn't think so at first. What do you think Amanda's request is going to be?**


	4. Why Do You Care So Much

Amanda looked at Liv, she didnt want to talk. She sure as hell didnt want to look weak to Liv. But these damn feelings of hers were betraying her by letting tears fall. She honestly didnt just want to be fucked. She wanted someone to take the time and make love to her. But how did one voice that when all they have done so far was have a night where it was unattached sex. She was thinking she was just a damn fool for even wanting this hell even more so for thinking she actually deserved for someone to care that much. Liv just kept watching the blonde. Something happened that changed everything. She didnt like seeing Amanda upset like this and doubting herself. She took it upon herself to pull the blonde into her arms. She hated using her 'victim voice' but she used it with her. Amanda couldnt bring herself to ask. She spoke in a tone that let Liv know she was hurt "Liv it just might be best if you go back to your place tonight. I dont know what is all going on with me. I cant put you through all this." Liv's heart broke for this woman who was clearly hurting deeply. She hugged the blonde a lil tighter. "Sweetie, is that what you want? Do you want me to leave or do you want me to stay? We dont have to do anything, we dont even have to talk if you dont want to. I just want to be here for you." Amanda got up. She was hurt and aggravated and Liv was bout to see that all come out. Amanda scowled. "Why now Liv? Where were you when I needed you? Oh thats right you gave me that fucking card to see a therapist when it came out about Patton. I didnt want the therapist. I wanted to talk to you, but you couldnt be bothered. But you wanna be here now? Why?"

Liv knew in her heart that this wasnt going to end well. "Ill take that as you want me to leave. Just know Amanda I dont regret us being intimate. Never did. Was actually looking forward to being intimate with you again at some point. I just saw a different side of you that I wanted to get to know. But you keep building that wall up higher and higher." Amanda hung her head, she wasnt good at voicing things and this wasnt easy. The tears in her eyes and her feelings were completely raw. "This is me. I've been told many times that I'm cold and unworthy." Liv got up and reluctantly proceeded to gather her things to leave. She looked at Amanda, who had sat back down, holding a pillow and crying. Liv looked at her. She couldnt leave her. She couldnt just walk out on Amanda. 'Fuck this' she thought, 'i'm not leaving her.' She sat back down next to Amanda. "Im not going to leave Amanda. I'm staying right here. We can talk, we can do whatever it is you need for me to do, except leave you alone like this."

Amanda looked over at Liv, her eyes red from the tears that seemed to want to keep falling. She didnt want to open up, but Liv hadnt left. Liv had stayed even when she stayed in that bathroom. She hadnt laughed or mocked her strip tease, she was actually into it from what Amanda saw. Why was it so different now? She spoke softly "What is making you care now Liv? Please just tell me." She started to play with her fingers, her nervousness kicking in. Liv got up to go make them some tea. She figured they were gonna need something. Amanda was letting her guard down and she wanted to be there.

Amanda calmed down a bit. She really didnt know what caused her to break. Maybe Liv actually being into her lil show? Maybe Liv actually being there? She hadnt really had anyone. But why the hell was she having hangups with sex? She never had that before. She was remembering Nate laughing, asking her what the hell she was doing. He just wanted his fuck and leave. He didnt want to see her, just wanted to feel her, get his rocks off and leave. Nick had been the same way. Noone had ever cared bout her feelings. She wondered if she should tell Liv the whole thing about Patton? But her thing was could she trust her?

Liv still stayed. She wanted to know what was up with Amanda. She wanted Amanda to know that she had the time and the patience for her. Amanda looked up at her as she took a sip of her tea. "Liv, alot of things have happened in my past, hey it helps to make the happy go lucky fucked up person I am today. Are you sure you want to really get involved and know me?" Liv spoke as understandingly as she could. "Look Amanda I know we have had our share of differences but I dont want to stay at odds with you. I would like us to be able to trust each other and get along. We are the only two women on the squad." Amanda bit her lip. "Why though? Noone has ever wanted to. Im the one that is favored to fuck over." Liv gently grabbed her chin when Amanda tried to look away. "Because Amanda, I dont want you to feel like that. I'm showing you that I want to." And with that Amanda let go. She propelled herself into Liv's arms. Those simple words 'I want to' did it. Noone had wanted to before. Liv could feel the tears, she just held the blonde. She didnt want to make her talk but she wanted to let her know that if she wanted to talk she could, and that she would be there to listen.

Amanda was comfortable in Liv's arms. But what did this mean for them? Would she feel differently if she knew the truth? "Look Liv, I dont just wanna have random fuck nights when we meet up at the bar. Thats all that has ever been done. Pretty much a no name kind of deal, go home fuck and leave before the sun comes up or the lights go on. No names, no attachments just fulfulling a need. I just cant take that anymore. I do have feelings and I do get hurt." Liv who had begun rubbing her back grabbed her drink after taking a drink she carefully asked Amanda a question. "I can understand that. Actually that is quite easy to understand to be honest Amanda. My question is, what is it that you want though?" Amanda got stiff in Liv's hold. "I certainly dont want random fuck nights, thats for sure. I can't be numb anymore." Liv sat silent, whatever Amanda was feeling she needed to let out, and she needed the patience to be able to let it out.

After sitting for what seemed like forever, Liv still there which was mindblowing to Amanda. Amanda finally said what she needed to say. Choking on her words cause her voice was full of emotion and tears. "I want to be made love to. There I said it. Ive never had anyone make love to me. Never had someone be gentle to me, never had anyone want to explore me and let me explore them. I want that, though I dont deserve it. I want to be able to make love with someone. So my question to you is 'will you make love to me?'"


	5. What Happened

It had been about a week since Amanda had made her request to Liv. Neither of them knowing where this thing they were doing was going. Amanda voiced that she didnt want anymore 'fuck nights' which those happened on the nights they hung with the boys at the bar. It had been coming natural to them.

Work had been a hellish week, which they were used to. Out of nowhere Olivia had started to avoid Amanda, only speaking to her when needed. This was hurting Amanda deeply. She didnt get it. Olivia seemed open to her feelings and hadnt chastised her for them. She could not understand why Olivia was acting like this. Like why stay that night and talk and then all the sudden distance herself? She couldnt figure it out and it hurt cause she had began to open up and trust her.

She went to go to tell Liv she was heading out for the day. Since it was a long weekend coming up she was debating on taking the long weekend and going on a trip she wasnt sure yet. She knocked on the lieutenants door. Liv answered the knock by saying "Come in." Amanda opened the door slowly, "Hey lieutenant, I wont keep you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm done for the evening and heading out. Since it's the long weekend and I have a few days I think I'm gonna get away for a lil bit and clear my head." Liv took her glasses off. Annoyed that Amanda had called her 'lieutenant' after all they had shared. Her tone showing she wasnt happy "Okay so what is up with calling me 'lieutenant'? Whats wrong with just calling me 'Olivia' or even 'Liv'?" Amanda scowled, she didnt like being put on the spot, especially when this wasnt her fault. Liv had been avoiding her. She snarkily replied "Well you are my lieutenant so I addressed you as that. After all why personally address you when all you have done this whole fucking week is avoid me." Olivia just looked at her. She had been avoiding her but she didnt feel she deserved this attitude from Amanda. Her voice stern "Rollins watch how you speak to me. I am your boss and I can reprimand you." Amanda felt her anger bubble to the top. Her blue eyes felt like fire. "Reprimand me huh? Cant be any worse than the 'reprimands' I had in Atlanta. Cant be worse than being raped on the job Liv. So anyways. I'm done in here. I'm off for the weekend." Liv didnt even respond, she sent Rollins an icy glare. "Ill see you after the weekend. Make sure you have a better attitude." Amanda left, slamming the door as she did. Thinking to herself 'why the fuck do I even bother? and why the fuck do I have feelings for her? She obviously thinks it's a fucking joke.'

Amanda had went home, packed a weekend bag. She had to get out of NY even it was just for the long weekend. She needed to be away from Liv and the fucking callous attitude she was giving her. She decided to go to New Smyrna Beach in Florida. That was far enough away from Olivia as well as the casino since she had that urge to go piss away her check and try her luck at the cards.

Liv was finally at home from the work day. Sitting down with her glass of wine. The last conversation of the night replayed in her head. That conversation happened to be the one with Amanda. What the hell had happened? She didnt really recall avoiding Amanda this week. They just didnt work together much on this case. But at the same time she didnt go out of her way to talk to Amanda either. Maybe she was avoiding her. Who the hell knows. Amanda decided to text Liv since Liv was stubborn as hell.

 **"So since its come to this, I figured I'd give you the opportunity to tell me what your problem was with me this week. You made me feel like complete and total shit. So bad infact that my fucking gambling urges came back. Before you snap at me, no I did not act on those urges. What I was planning on doing actually was inviting you to come away with me for this weekend. But since you ever so nicely acted like I didnt exist I didnt fucking bother. -Rollins"**

Livs phone went off disturbing her thought. She looked down and saw that it was from Rollins. Well damn she was right pissed. Though Liv didnt want to admit it Amanda was justified. She didnt think she had hurt her this much. Apparently she did. She thought for a minute and answered back.

 **"Amanda- I dont even know what to say to make this right. You're right, I shouldnt have treated you like that. It was very unprofessional of me. I apologize for that. I'm glad you didnt act on those impulses, it shows just how far you have come. Just relax and have a good weekend. We can talk when you get back. -Liv"**

Amanda had been sitting in her hotel room when she got the reply from Liv. She really didnt expect to get one back. How could everything had gone downhill so fucking fast. She had her beer on the table, and some tourist attraction show on the tv. Now it sounded as if Liv was patronizing her, not a good idea she thought to herself. Then reading the last part. Laughing 'now she wants to talk. what the fuck?' Scratching her head, trying to think of a reply back but not wanting to sound too bitchy, after all Liv was her boss and she couldnt afford to lose her job. At the same time this was about a personal matter. The brunette was making her fucking crazy.

 **"Liv- Talk when I get back? What the hell is that even supposed to mean? You mean you're actually gonna talk to me and not at me? Thanks for being 'proud' of me. You say you wantd to talk when I get back, why the fuck didnt you want to talk earlier when I was there? Come on Liv. You cant say all this shit just cause Im not here, and on text message. But fine it's whatever. Maybe we will talk if you can tell me why and be fucking honest, why you were such a bitch to me today and made me fucking feel like shit. Sit on that and stew and tell me what you come up with. As for me, I'm going to go hit up night life here in NSB and enjoy myself. -Amanda"**

Olivia again was kinda taken aback at Amanda's brashness. Had she really hurt her this bad? Of course she wanted to talk to Amanda. She wanted to resolve this. Hmm she mentioned NSB. That meant Amanda went to Florida. From the way the texts were going this wasnt going to get settled soon and it was just intensifying. What she was thinking of doing and very seriously at that was flying down to NSB and talking to Amanda face to face. There was no way that she wanted them to stay at each other's throats. She didnt text Amanda back. She sat and thought for a lil bit. She had made up her mind. She was going to make a visit to NSB and go clear the air with Amanda. No way could she wait til Tuesday when it was only Friday. She booked a red-eye flight that was going to leave in two hours. She'd be in Florida by midnight. She called and booked a room at The Salty Mermaid Oceanfront Hotel. Since she didnt know where Amanda was staying she could hopefully surprise her. She began to pack. Called and told and Uber to pick her up in about twenty five minutes.

Amanda was enjoying herself out in the Florida nightlife. NSB nightlife was interesting. She liked to watch the people. She regretted being so angry with Liv in the texts, but she was mad and it was better that she was honest. She planned on texting her in the am to apologize. What she didnt know was that Liv was going to be in NSB by then, and unbeknownst to her at the same hotel. Liv had packed and was in her uber on the way to her red-eye flight. Would Liv run into Amanda tonight? Or would she run into her tomorrow? Well it would technically be tomorrow when she got there anyway.

It had been about an hour and a half that Amanda had people watched. She just liked to do that. Since it was around one-thirty in the am she headed back to her hotel. As she got there, she saw a familiar person at the check in. Thinking to herself 'you have got to be kidding me. she came here?' Amanda shook her head, she needed to keep her cool. She walked up to Liv. "Hey Olivia, what are you doing here?"


	6. Prove It To Me

**I hope you like this installment. I wanna thank yall so much for the reviews. I appreciate them all.**

Olivia finished her check in. She looked over at Amanda. "I had to do something. I couldnt let you just walk away like that. Is it possible for us to at least talk?" Amanda looked at her, she had alot of gall just showing up out of nowhere. She was kinda glad she showed up in a way cause it showed her that she was someone worth something to her, if that made any sense. Amanda just kept looking at her. She was still pissed, and hurt which yes she had every right to be. Liv did hurt her.

Amanda stepped back as Liv stepped toward her after collecting her room key. "Liv that doesnt tell me why you're here. Why you couldnt say this when I was in NY. I leave and its like 'oh now let me show I care'. Im not in the goddamn mood. It's not fair to me Liv." Liv still looked at her, at a loss for words cause she knew she was infact wrong. Liv tried to take her hand. Amanda still wasnt having it. "Amanda follow me to my room, let me put my things in there and we can go talk." Amanda scowled. "Liv its late as hell or early as shit depending on which way you look at it. I am going on to my room to get some rest. We can meet when I get up, but that's if you are still infact here and oh, if you still want to meet. As you can see I'm over the games." Olivia was shocked Amanda had said 'no', she came all this way. But she did hurt Amanda so now it was going to have to play by her rules. "Okay Amanda. I guess um, just text me in the morning. Or come to Room 225." Amanda nodded. "Ill be in touch." With that she left Liv to stew in her own juices. She wasnt going to give up on her and Liv by any means but Liv had to see that she wasnt a pushover and someone she could bully.

They spent the rest of their night in their respective rooms. Liv had wanted nothing but to get to NSB, find Amanda and be able to talk. Just didnt happen the way she wanted. Hopefully they would be able to talk sometime tomorrow as Amanda did say she'd be in touch. Liv lay awake most of the night, despite being jet-lagged she couldnt sleep. She knew it was mostly cause of things not being settled with Amanda. She hoped like hell that Amanda kept her word and contacted her in the am. She looked at the pic of her and Amanda that was taken just before their fight. Brought tears to her eyes at how happy they were. She sent Amanda one last text

 ** _"Amanda- look I dont know where to begin so I'm just gonna say this and hopefully you read it and dont just delete. I am sorry for the way I treated you and have been treating you. I take full responsibility for you needing to get away. I will leave it totally up to you if you choose to get together later on or not. This will be the last time I text you and most likely will leave sometime tomorrow night. I dont want to bother you. I do want you to know I do have some type of feelings for you. Anyhow, sweet dreams and hope to hear from you later. xo-Olivia"_**

Amanda had heard her text alert go off. She just didnt feel like looking at the phone. She was thinking bout everything that lead her up to needng to get away. Her feelings for Liv were deep and her actions had really hurt her. As one could say they 'cut her deep'. She didnt know what was next for her and Liv. She was unsure of meeting her in the morning but they needed to get this hashed out. Amanda refused to have to walk on eggshells at work or anything. She tossed and turned all night finally giving up on sleep, she decided to get up and go for a run on the beach. Maybe the water could calm her down. She put her pink running shorts on with a blank tank top. Putting her hair in a ponytail. She put her armband on that held her phone, tucking her phone inside next were her sneakers. After that she walked out the door, making sure it locked she headed off. She needed a good run, needed to get the stress out.

Her run was very refreshing, down by the waters edge. Stopping once or twice to admire the beautiful view. God it was peaceful down here she thought. What was on her mind, was her and Liv and what was going on between them. She just didnt want to lose Liv. She sure as hell didnt want it to go back to 'fuck nights' on the nights they went to the bar. She couldnt deal with that. For one she didnt want to be in a different bed every time and for two she really couldnt see being intimate with any one other than Liv. Yep thats what it was, once she had a taste she didnt want another flavor. She ran for what seemed like forever but it was more like an hour and half. Hell it might of been two hours. All she knew she was tired and sweaty but felt accomplished. She knew Liv would be awake so she said the hell with going to get cleaned up and just went to her room. She got to room 225. Thinking to herself 'here goes nothing.' She knocked a couple times. She finally heard a muffled "Im coming." Liv had been up looking at emails sent from Fin. She was wearing navy capris and a tan shirt. Answered the door with her glasses on. When she opened the door and saw Amanda there she smiled. "Hi Amanda." She waved her hand to tell her to come on in. Amanda stepped in the room.

"Hi Liv. I hope you dont mind that I'm in this outfit. I decided to come up here after my run." Liv shook her head. "Not at all Amanda. I'm just glad you decided to come up. Would you like to sit down or would you like to go get something to eat and just talk? I've booked the latest red-eye flight back home at like ten tonight so I've got time." Amanda looked at her thinking, 'damn she is just gonna talk and leave. do I really want my space or do I want her to stay?' "Oh, I thought you were gonna at least stay a day or two?" Liv looked at her, "I didnt want to intrude on your get away anymore than I already have."

They ended up going out to get some breakfast. It was nice, for once since their fight it wasnt awkward to be around each other. They just sat and talked. Each of them having the burning question 'what was going to become of them?' Both of them scared to lay their hearts on the line due to being hurt before. Neither of them expecting to find someone they wanted to pursue things with. Both of them had been on the job long enough to know that relationships dont last. People cant take dating a cop. Not to mention both of them having severe trust issues. Amanda's eyes just kept watch on Liv. She couldnt get a read of what she wanted. If she was just here to say she was sorry, or if she was here to say sorry and end it all completely.

After they ate, Amanda suggested going for a walk. Liv was game for that. They walked the beach just talking. This time Amanda let Liv hold her hand. Liv really was putting forth the effort and Amanda could see that. Plus not many people would just up and fly to another state just to be able to talk face to face. They stopped at a lil nook in the beach, it was private and looked like noone was there. Amanda went and sat on a rock, Liv joined. She spoke to Amanda from the heart. "Look Amanda I know I fucked up in how I acted. It was wrong and I see it now. I cant go back and change that, but what I can do is work on it and make sure it doesnt happen again. I wish there was a way to show you how much I deeply regret treating you like that. I should have never closed myself off to you. I dont know what else I can do except say that I am deeply sorry." Amanda had a tear rolling down her cheek, never had she had anyone put this much effort into her. Liv wiped her tear gently. "Sweetie please dont cry." Amanda swallowed hard. "Liv its just I've never had this. When you pushed me away and held me at bay I cant describe how much that hurt. I dont want you to pity me cause I have had such a shit past. If there's going to be more to us than fuck nights, then I want honest feelings. By honest feelings I mean ones that you cant retract or take back when you get mad at me. Ill tell you, just cause I put the hard ass front on doesnt mean I'm hard ass on the inside. Im actually quite sensitive and I get hurt easily." Liv came closer, she put her arms around Amanda, she just had to have her in her arms. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. It wasnt my intention. I think I was scared cause of how fast I infact caught feelings." Amanda tightened her hug. "I'm scared too Liv. I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you. I just want you to be sure. I dnt want you to be with me out of pity. I couldnt handle that." Tears started falling more as Amanda let Liv know how she felt. Liv felt like an ass for how she treated Amanda. She vowed to never make her feel this uncertainity again. "Okay so Liv, what are you asking of us? Are you asking us to pursue a relationship?" Liv nodded instantly. "Yes Amanda if you will have us and give us a chance I'd like to see what becomes of us." Amanda had heard what she wanted, her heart beat wildly. You could feel it thrumming in her chest. She kissed Liv with that same intensity that her heart was pounding. After they broke the kiss Amanda answered. "Yes Liv I want to try an us. I want to see where we could go. Now my question is, since we have that settled. "Does my new girlfriend really need to catch the red-eye tonight? Or can she stay and spend the rest of the weekend enjoying the beach and sun with me?"

 **Sooo what yall think Liv is gonna do? Is she gonna catch the red-eye? Is she gonna stay with Amanda? Amanda was quite angry and was justified, hopefully Liv will do right by her and they can be a happy couple. As always reviews are great. Not sure how many chapters this will go but I keep getting ideas so...**


	7. Spending The Weekend

They hung out for a while. They walked along the beach again. The silence between them not awkard but actually comfortable like it was supposed to be like this. It was just nice. Amanda hoped Liv would stay the weekend so they could work on things and even see if they were going to actually progress.

Amanda took Liv's hand, "So have you made up your mind whether or not you're going to stay? I'm kinda hoping you stay, but you are the leiutenant and I do understand if you need to get back." Liv squeezed Amanda's hand, "I do need to get back." As she said that she could see Amanda's face fall. Amanda nodded, "I understand Liv, I really do." Liv gently touched her chin to make Amanda look in her eyes. "Amanda granted I do need to get back and I should, I am also entitled to some time off. I deserve it dont ya think? I sure as hell do. And you know what else?" Amanda half smiled, "What else Liv? You got me curious." Liv smiled, "Well my dearest Amanda, I think it can be worked that I can stay. One thing though, I only booked my room for last night. Where am I gonna stay?" Amanda grinned, she couldnt believe her luck that Liv was actually going to stay. "Well I do happen to have a room for the weekend. Um, you did come to see me, at least thats what you told me. So why not stay with me?"

Liv held Amanda's hand and thought for a minute. She really did want to stay. She wanted and needed to prove to Amanda that she did want this, that she wanted them. Just before she answered she brought Amanda's hand up to her lips and gently laid a kiss on her knuckles. "If you really want me to stay and are sure that I wont be putting you out then I'll be more than happy to spend the rest of the weekend with you."

Amanda smiled, practically on cloud nine. "Of course you wont be putting me out. I wouldnt have asked you to stay if I felt that. Is it going to be hard to change your flight til Monday morning? Thats when I fly out?" Liv had to pull the blonde in her arms, she had to feel her, had to hold her. "No sweetie, it wont. I'm just glad that I'm staying with you." And with that they sat there looking at the ocean together. Ready to embark on this new adventure together. After a bit longer Amanda suggested they go and get Liv's things and get them set up in her room. She hoped Liv didnt feel forced into staying. Liv agreed. She was grateful for Amanda's forgiving nature. When they got to Liv's room to get her things Amanda sat on the chair and watched her. Thinking 'is this really gonna work? is this just nice cause they are away?' She didnt say anything though, she kept her thoughts to herself. She didnt want to upset Liv at all. She was tired of being abandoned when she made someone angry so she figured to not have that happen she would just keep her mouth shut.'

After they finished there, they walked to where Amanda was staying. She was happy to have Liv stay for the weekend with her. Her insecurities though, they were trying to come out and mess with her. As much as she cared for Liv, she just didnt feel worthy enough for her. She looked at Liv, "So what would you like to do tonight? Last night I went out and enjoyed the night life before running into you. Would you like to do that with me tonight?" Liv glanced back at Amanda as she was setting her things in the room. "Sure sweetie. Whatever you would like to do. I think a night out could do us good." Amanda smiled. She kinda wanted to do karoake again. "Hey beautiful, you wanna go do karoake, NSB style?" Liv glanced back at her from unpacking her clothes. "Nahh you're the one who's beautiful. I'm game for karaoke though my ass aint singing. Ill go if you promise to sing. I love hearing your voice. I've wanted to hear you sing again since you sang 'Whatever You Do, Dont' the last time." Amanda blushed lightly. She wasnt used to compliments. What she was used to was being told to shut up. She was told that in Georgia and she was told that by Nate. Thinking to herself 'what the fuck did I ever see in that man? Oh shit, I have to answer Liv.' In her southern drawl she answered, "If you really want me to sing. I think I can bring a song with me." Liv came over and touched Amanda's cheek. "I would really like to hear you sing." Amanda smirked, she was going to have some fun with this. "What do I get if I follow through with this request?" Liv winked, "I'm pretty sure I can think of something worth your while."

Since now Amanda was going to sing tonight, she had to put together the perfect outfit. 'Dammit what the hell was she going to wear? Does she dress sexy? Does she dress nicely, just enough to get Liv's attention without going overboard.' She really didnt have much to choose from which kinda helped, kinda not. She settled on a pair of blue skinny boyfriend jeans, a spaghetti strap pale pink tank top, with a pair of sandals. She pulled her hair up in ponytail with wispy bangs. She added her gold hoop earings and her gold charm necklace that she always wore. It was almost like her good luck charm. When Liv looked at her and got to see her eyes with the outfit well damn. "Amanda you look gorgeous. But then again you always do look pretty. I think its cause you're a blonde haired blue eyed beauty." Amanda blushed majorly. Liv decided to settle on black slacks and a deep blue dress shirt. Not that she had much to choose from cause she hadnt expected to stay. She had worn her dress shoes. So thats what she was stuck with. Amanda whistled. "Well damn, look at you Liv." Liv smiiled and blushed. "Well my beautiful date are we ready to head off? And you are going to sing, right?" Amanda smiled, "With a request like that, how can I say no? You seem to really want me to sing again so yes sweetie I will sing."

They decided to walk to the karoake bar. It wasnt far from where their hotel was. It was a nice refreshing walk. They walked hand in hand. Each of them feeling little sparks between them. Almost like that it was supposed to be like this, that this was a sign of some sorts. Since Amanda was a frequent to New Smyrna Beach alot of the locals knew her and smiled when she walked in. You heard "Hi Amanda" from all over the place. Liv raised her eyebrows. "Well my dear Amanda, you seem to have quite the following here. I can tell you frequent here when you vacation." Amanda smiled. "Yeah I kinda do. What can I say I like to be out and about."

They made their way to the bar and ordered a couple drinks. Hell even the bartender asked if Amanda was going to sing. He too told her he loved the sound of her voice. He also told her that if she sang tonight that her and her friends drinks were on the house for the night. Amanda laughed and answered. "I am only gonna do one song, but I wanna have a drink first and get settled in." The bartender agreed and set up their tab. Amanda took Liv's hand and lead her to a table where they could talk. It was just nice. After about an hour when they went up to get more drinks the bartender again asked. Amanda chuckled. "Okay okay I get the hint. Ill take my blonde ass over there now. Come on Liv you're gonna be front row." Liv smiled. Amanda told the dj the song she wanted. Took him a few minutes to upload it but he got it for her. He could tell it had a special meaning to it, as he watched how Amanda eyed the brunette.

"This is going out to someone very special to me. Hope she enjoys it."

Love Song

Sitting solemnly at home beside a silent telephone  
A vacant heart, a world come and gone  
So hold me in an I can see a cold, romantic one-way street  
And empty bed of used-up promises  
And then you came to me  
With conscious hands and steady feet  
You took away my need to need, my history  
And boy, well here goes nothing...

 _And this ain't a love song_  
 _It couldn't be that I would fall for you so soon_  
 _My rose that blooms in autumn_  
 _So go on, break me, take me_  
 _To the place I'd want to be_  
 _And we can just pretend it wasn't all a dream_

At times it comes and goes again, an empire founded on a whim  
And is it less important if we were young  
In years will I look back and miss the way we made all of this  
A sanctuary I would never trade for anything  
And there you were again,  
To show me just how I fit in  
This incandescent second skin you've wrapped around me  
Time and time again, and so it goes...

 _And this ain't a love song_  
 _It couldn't be that I would fall for you so soon_  
 _My rose that blooms in autumn_  
 _So go on, break me, take me_  
 _To the place I'd want to be_  
 _And we can just pretend it wasn't all a dream_

There's lifetimes inside of your eyes  
It's been a long while since I woke up alive  
And hell, I know there's times when troubles don't die  
But I can try, and could we try...

 _And this ain't a love song_  
 _It couldn't be that I would fall for you so soon_  
 _My rose that blooms in autumn_  
 _So go on, break me, take me_  
 _To the place I'd want to be_  
 _And we can just pretend it wasn't all a dream_

The crowd roared when Amanda finished. Amanda smiled, blushed and thanked them. She couldnt get over the fact they all really liked her singing. As when she was little and even older as an adult with past people she'd been told to "shut the fuck up" with regards to Fin, he loved when she jammed out. But now it seemed she had gained herself a new fan. A new fan that had become very important to her over the past couple weeks. Liv took her hand and guided her to their table. "Well hell there Mandy, that was just DAMN! I get to go home with you tonight? Shit I better make it worth your while before one of these other suitors does." Liv pulled her closer, placing her hands on the petite blondes hips, looking deep into those beautiful blue orbs this woman possessed. She kissed her hotly and passionately. When they broke the kiss Manda answered her. "Never will another take me home. I've got the best looking date in here. Didnt you listen to the lyrics Liv? They were meant for you. Now let's get out of here and enjoy ourselves privately, if you catch my drift." As Amanda said that she made sure to nip at Liv's ear to show her that she didnt want or need an audience around for what she wanted to do Liv. Liv kissed her lips. "My sentiments exactly. Lets go my beauty."


End file.
